


Waterproof Devastation

by SensibleRen



Category: The Heart is Deceitful Above All Things (2004)
Genre: Gen, Genital Torture, shower
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-19
Updated: 2021-01-19
Packaged: 2021-03-11 03:47:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,572
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28178607
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SensibleRen/pseuds/SensibleRen
Summary: Aaron's life isn't to bright as he has to deal with the people in charge. Showering is complete torture.
Kudos: 1





	Waterproof Devastation

**Author's Note:**

> I saw the movie, and realized that all the people in the church must suffer like the main character did. This made me think of the oldest which was Aaron.

Aaron waited outside of the bathroom, him being third in line like usual. Youngest to oldest as it always was. Every first of every month they had to do the routine washing/ scrubbing. It was the worst. 

He waited nervously, the towel wrapped around his waist. He could hear a series of whimpers from inside the bathroom as he tried his best to cancel them, why make himself worry about it, he knew nothing could stop it. 

His bare feet were cold against the hard floor of the hall, as he tried to focus on a nearby upper window of the large mansion. The white trimming, the semi-circle design.

His daydream was cut short as the bathroom door opened and out walked out the youngest of his brothers, wet blonde hair, fresh clean clothes, and the noticeable red cheeks and eyes as he sniffled and passed a hand over them drying a tear and made his way down the hall, slowly towards the dining room for breakfast. 

The next boy hesitated as he forced himself to enter the bathroom as the door was shut harshly after he had gone inside. 

The line moved forward as Aaron sighed. Even though it happened once every month he was still not used to it, he was pretty sure nobody else was or ever would be. 

He could hear the water running inside the bathroom as he heard a series of continuous screams sounding slightly muffled because of the closed door. 

He saw his other brother in front of him, 6 years younger, shift from one foot to another, looking seemingly shaky. 

He did something he usually didn’t do as he placed a hand against his younger brother’s naked shoulder and said a simple, “don’t worry, it’ll be over before you know it”. 

Trying to make not only his brother but also himself feel better. 

The brother didn’t answer and continued to look down.

They remained quiet as minutes later the door opened, the sight was similar to the first one, wet hair, fresh clean clothes, and red teary eyes and tear-streaked cheeks. The boy didn’t even look at them as he sharply turned left and went down to the dining room.

The door remained open as his other younger brother stepped into the bathroom, the door closing hard after him like it had done before. 

The bathroom was quiet for some moments as all he could hear was the faint sound of the water hitting against the bathtub floor. It took several moments as it always did before he heard the noises again. Since the next brother was slightly older than the others there were no continuous screams or loud crying, however he could hear from time to time a semi-loud yell or a loud sniffle from crying. 

His foot started tapping against the hard wooden floor, there was really no way to get used to it. No reassurance or thoughts could make it feel better. He stared at the rays of sunshine spilling in through the window in the early morning, seeing several specs of dust in the light, as they danced around free and unrestricted. He wondered what that was like. 

All he always wore was suits or formal attire, the only time he ever wore something different was when he went to sleep, or the towel wrapped around his waist as it was now.

He hated it. 

The constant state of rules, expected obedience, and if he didn’t comply the resorted violent sharp pain of the leather belt against his pale skin. 

As his left hand tentatively held his right where now once painful red marks were now healing. 

He had told a lie, and gotten punished for it. 

He focused now back again to the wooden bathroom door, a symbol of pain and embarrassment shared respectively between all the brothers. 

It was minutes later until the door finally opened, his brother got out. Wet hair, clean clothes, however he was looking down at the ground as he passed in front of him and went down the hallway, but Aaron knew the sight was still the same. 

He stared at the open door of the bathroom, the white tiles inside, lining the floor and matching the tiles on the wall.

He took a deep breath before entering inside the bathroom, his wrist was then taken harshly as he was pulled inside, the door was closed with a bang. 

The towel was thrown off his body as the man pushed him inside the tub, he hissed as the cold water hit his back. Being the last in line meant the semi-warm water was gone once it was his turn, and that the man was harsher on him since he was already tired. 

Aaron was seated in the middle of the tub, the water was still running, the hole wasn’t blocked so the water only pooled around him lightly before going away. 

The man stared at him, brown hair and bespectacled brown eyes, shallow wrinkles around his eyes and several patches of white hair. 

Aaron stared at him back the complete opposite, pearly white skin, blue eyes, blonde longish hair. 

“The oldest one aren’t you?” the man mentioned as his eyes raked over Aaron’s genitals. 

“Don’t worry we’ll clean up all your sins too” 

The man grabbed a nearby soap dispenser as he pumped it twice and rubbed his hands together. 

He placed his rough hands on top of Aaron’s body as he rubbed them all over, covering every nook and cranny with soap suds. 

Taking longer as he passed his hands over Aaron’s soft dick, wrapping his hand around it harshly and giving it a squeeze before he removed his hands and stood up again. 

He grabbed the long handle of the body brush next to the tub. The color of the handle was an aqua blue, as the brush part was in the shape of an oval, hard bristles adorning it. 

Aaron knew not to move away, even though every part of his body wanted him to as he stared with wide eyes at the brush in the man’s hand. 

The man roughly slipped an arm behind Aaron’s back holding him in place as he did what he did every month. 

He brought the brush down in between the boy’s thighs as he started to brush harshly up and down. 

Aaron flinched as he gave a loud yelp. 

_It hurts!_

The hard bristles went up and down scrubbing harshly against his genitals. 

His legs flailed around aimlessly as the ministrations continued, harder than ever. 

Aaron’s eyes were filled with tears at the unexplainable pain of the hard brush. After moments of the brush relentlessly abusing the highly sensitive area, the man moved his now tired arm to a different position as he placed the handle of the brush in between the pale legs. He pressed the hard bristles on top of the boy’s reddened dick, as he continued scrubbing harshly this time the movement from down to upwards. Aaron loudly yelped, tears rolling down, his hands tightly clenched. This new position was highly more agonizing as the brush roughly crossed the raw and now highly painful skin. 

A sob escaped his throat, his head was shaking his wet hair sticking onto his neck. He wanted to yell out and scream at him to stop yet he knew if he did he would only feel more pain later. 

He was taking quick deep breaths, as the man continued changing the brush’s movement, making it go downwards to upwards or side to side. The head of Aaron’s dick felt feverishly hot, as the skin seemed to pulsate at the continuously abusive actions. 

The man then stopped and dropped the brush on the bathroom floor with a clatter , happy with his work. 

Aaron sniffed, his body shaking as he looked down at his genitals currently covered with soap suds yet the highly red skin underneath could be seen. 

“Look it’s done, your sins are cleared”, the man mentioned in a monotone voice. 

The man grabbed the showerhead briskly bringing it down. 

He tugged at Aaron’s hair harshly as he washed the soap and then carelessly passed the showerhead on the boy’s downwards regions. Aaron hissed with gritted teeth at the pain as the water hit the burning and tender skin. Like acid rain.  
When Aaron lifted one of his hands, the man smiled smugly as he saw the red marks adorning it. 

The bath was over when it seemed like it had been years since he had gone in. He stood up shakily, almost stumbling on his way out of the tub. The rough-faced man threw Aaron the towel he had been wearing before he entered the bathroom and Aaron took no time as he quickly tried to dry himself. He didn’t feel too safe as the man continued to stare at him intensely as he finished drying off and started putting on his clothes. Aaron shuffled uncomfortably at the feel of the pant material against his reddened and sensitive skin of his private parts.   
“I’m done”, he mumbled softly, as he opened the door of the bathroom. He walked bravely out of the room, using all his strength to walk straight and not curl up into a ball. 

He knew it was going to happen again next month and there was nothing he could do to stop it. He sighed. 

_When will this end?_


End file.
